Como un tonto
by Konohaa girl
Summary: Porque después de todo, Sasuke era aquello que ella le había llamado la primera vez que se conocieron... un tonto. /Song-fic para un concurso./ Espero les guste.


**H**olaa! ;)

Aquí traigo un Song-fic que tuve que hacer para un concurso en el Fc SasuHina de NU.

Espero les guste, ya que me costó demasiado hacerlo, estuve meses escribiéndolo (de verdad, fueron meses) ya que o no se me venían ideas, o estaba ocupada, u otras cosas más...

Ok, no les molesto más y les dejo leer... Hope you like it n.n

Besos, y que anden super bien.

* * *

><p><span>Cómo un tonto<span>

.

.

Canción: Como un tonto.

Grupo: 2am

Personal taste OST.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_-Lo siento, en este momento no me encuentro. Por favor, deja un mensaje y te llamaré cuanto antes. Hinata._

Escuchó por quinta vez el mensaje de su contestador. La voz contenía un deje de timidez al tener que seguramente hablar frente a una máquina para grabar aquel mensaje. No había rastro de ese pequeño tartamudeo que la caracterizaba ante situaciones vergonzosas, por lo que le dio a entender que debió haber estado demasiado tiempo probando para que aquello sonara bien.

Tras su nombre, sonó aquella señal que le daba a conocer que ya se estaba grabando su mensaje, por eso prosiguió como las anteriores cinco veces y los otros días que quedaron atrás.

-¿Podré volver a verte? – habló con la vista en el piso de madera de su habitación – ¿Cuándo será, si es así?

"_Estúpido", _pensó, "_ella no te responderá."_

Aún sentado en su cama sin arreglar, respiró profundo y levantó el rostro para mirar la fotografía que se encontraba en su mesa de luz. La muchacha sonreía con esa pequeña flor roja en su mano, color que acompañaba la tonalidad de sus mejillas mientras miraba, con unos hermosos ojos perlados, la cámara que estaba captando aquel momento, hace un año atrás.

-Es tarde, lo sé – continuó sin apartar al vista de la fotografía – Me siento como un… tonto – sonrió melancólicamente al decir esa palabra.

"_Uchiha-san es un tonto", _le había dicho una vez ella cuando apenas se conocían. _"J-juega con los sentimientos d-de las mujeres."_

-Me arrepiento, Hinata – agregó recostándose y quedando mirando fijamente el techo – Eres la única que amaré, hasta que muera. – concluyó colgando al presionar el botón de apagado.

Respiró profundamente y alejó de su oreja el tubo del teléfono para observarlo. Hablaba con una máquina, todo lo que quería decirle lo estaba recibiendo un contestador. Un mensaje que ella no escucharía. Debía hablar con ella personalmente, pero no sabía su ubicación; por más que hubiera preguntado a su familia y amigos nadie le había dicho donde se encontraba.

Se arrepentía de haberle hecho daño, pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás, el daño estaba hecho, y por eso estaba solo.

¿Por qué había dicho eso la semana pasada? ¿Por qué cuando ella le estaba comentado sobre el viaje que haría él tuvo que saltar con incoherencias?

.

.

.

_Había llegado al lugar del encuentro. Ella lo había llamado para comentarle algo importante, y él había aceptado sin rodeos ya que debía decirle lo que le estaba pasando respecto a su relación._

_Hace poco más de un año que habían oficializado lo que nunca creyeron que tendrían entre ellos. La relación había empezado mal ya que en su primer encuentro ella se había llevado una mala impresión de su persona: un arrogante hombre que solo prestaba atención a lo externo._

_El tímido pero a la vez valeroso insulto por parte de ella lo había hecho verla con otros ojos, nunca una mujer lo había llamado "Tonto" y mucho menos, rechazado la oportunidad de abalanzarse sobre él. Ella sin dudas no había caído ante su apuesto rostro._

_Pero aquel comienzo había desencadenado un montón de situaciones agradables, las cuales le ayudaron a olvidar la soledad en la que vivía. Comenzaron a vivir una relación que él nunca esperaría._

_Llegó a la plaza en la que se encontrarían, y allí la vio, sentada en una banca que se tornaba blanca a medida que copos de nieve caían; se acercó haciendo que la muchacha levantara la vista que hasta entonces estaba perdida en la vista de sus botas marrones. _

_-S-sasuke – sonrió y rápidamente limpió la nieve en la banca para que se sentase, pero él no se movió, continuó de pie._

_-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó seriamente._

_-Me han dado una beca… P-para capacitarme._

_-Eso es bueno – en su interior, sonrió. Sabía lo que le había costado el conseguir el trabajo que tanto deseaba. Se lo merecía._

_Alivió un poco la tensión que tenía en el cuerpo y decidió sentarse a su lado, viendo como ella sonrió y se sonrojó al tenerlo rozando de su brazo. Nunca dejaría de hacer eso, estaba seguro de aquello._

_-S-sí, lo es._

_-¿Pero? – preguntó al notarla no muy convencida._

_-P-pero… – juntó sus manos y comenzó a frotarlas lenta y tímidamente: el gesto que hacía cada vez que se ponía nerviosa._

_-¿Contestarás de una vez? – preguntó para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo._

_-¿Está bien… q-que vaya? – susurró bajando la vista, por lo que él no vio su expresión cuando volteó la cabeza para verla._

_-¿No es lo que siempre has querido? – contestó con otra pregunta mientras se cruzaba de brazos a causa del incesante frío que los envolvía - ¿Qué cosa podría detenerte?_

_-S-sasuke-kun – respondió levantando la cabeza y mirándolo. Sus mejillas mantenían aquella tonalidad rosácea._

_-No debería – dijo sin pensárselo al levantarse de la banca y poniéndose frente a ella – Si antes fue así, ahora no lo será._

_-¿Qué…? - pequeñas líneas, casi visibles, se adueñaron de su frente al adquirir duda de lo que él hablaba._

_-Ya no es lo mismo que antes – respondió sin escrúpulos – Me he cansado, ya conoces mi naturaleza._

_La muchacha bajó la vista y aferró fuertemente la cartera marrón, sumiéndose en un profundo silencio._

_-Mi naturaleza… – siguió Sasuke, pero la voz quebrada de ella lo interrumpió._

_-E-es… difícil cambiar. C-comprendo._

_-Un mujeriego nunca cambia – concluyó el moreno sin dejar de observarla._

_-Yo… d-debería irme – habló tristemente ella – P-partiré mañan…- _

_-Me sofoca esta relación, Hinata. – dijo repentinamente, ya no podía alargar más la conversación sin llegar a ningún lado. A eso había ido y no se iría sin decirle._

_Aquella mirada clara fue hacia su persona, el rostro femenino no tenía el mismo aspecto de hace unos momentos. La tristeza abarcaba todo, haciendo que la alegría se esfumara sin vuelta atrás. _

_-E-entiendo – lágrimas se avistaron al querer salir de sus ojos perlados – Tú… n-nunca quisiste estar c-conmigo. Siempre lo sospeché…–_

_-Creo que lo nuestro nunca fue amor – contestó dándose la vuelta. Puso las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar sin voltear a verla – Puede que siempre haya sido soledad, soledad que quería borrar de mi apoyándome en ti._

_El muchacho siguió avanzando, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su abrigo a causa del frío que hacía. El cielo nublado lo acompañaba, y la nieve que había comenzado a caer hace horas, no cesaba._

.

.

.

-¿Tonto? – se preguntó sin dejar de mirar el techo – Eso es quedarse corto. Soy un completo idiota.

Respiró profundamente y se enderezó, cerca de la puerta estaba el calendario que había sido observado bastantes veces.

Hace dos semanas que había regresado tras un año en el exterior. Un año en el que no pudo más que lamentarse el haber terminado con ella. La había extrañado y por eso esperado para aclararle la situación. Se había equivocado, sólo quería volver a lo que eran antes de que él hubiera empezado a dudar de la relación y empezado a salir con otras mujeres.

¿Acaso le había dicho que nunca dejó de ser un mujeriego? Si eso fue así, entonces dejó de usar ese título semanas después de que ella se hubiera ido.

Parecía extraño, pero en ese tiempo sin ella todo le recordaba a su relación. Si hubiera sido un poco más idiota, tal vez hubiera pensado que eran señales del destino.

Aún recordaba el día en el que ella había regresado. Había ido a buscarla al aeropuerto, con intenciones de hablar y aclarar todo, pero al momento de verlo, ella bajó la vista tristemente y siguió su paso, sin detenerse a los llamados por parte de él.

Había herido su orgullo con todo aquello…

.

.

.

_-Me iré otra vez – le dijo dos días después cuando al fin pudo hablarle sin problemas._

_-Ya no tartamudeas – contestó ocultando con éxito la sorpresa, sin dudas había cambiado._

_-E-eso no importa – volteó la cabeza para ocultar un sonrojo que él vio perfectamente. Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro masculino._

_-Necesitamos hablar – explicó tomando un mechón azulado de sus cabellos, esperando que ella volviera a verlo, pero no fue así. Al contrario, quitó la mano y se alejó un paso. – Hinata…–_

_-M-me ha quedado claro que no q-quieres estar conmigo, Sasuke. M-me ha costado, pero lo he entendido… y asumido._

_-No lo asumas, volvamos a lo que éramos._

_La mirada perlada de aquellos ojos volvió hacia su persona, una lágrima caía de uno de ellos, recorriendo su mejilla._

_-Es fácil decirlo… p-pero ya he sufrido bastante._

_-No me hagas decir que fue un error mío, aunque haya sido así, no me gusta responsabiliz…– _

_-Me iré en un par de días – dijo sin dejar que él terminara su frase. – Suerte en tu v-vida… Sasuke._

_Esa vez fue ella quien lo dejó en medio del parque, con la nieve cayendo sin cesar. Y como él mismo había hecho anteriormente, ella tampoco se dio la vuelta, sólo siguió su camino._

_._

_._

.

Tomó nuevamente el teléfono, no podía ser que ella no contestara. ¡Él era Uchiha Sasuke! Cualquier mujer contestaría al primer tono.

_-Lo siento, en este momento no me encuentro. Por favor, deja un mensaje y te llamaré cuanto antes. Hinata._

-¡Hinata! – gritó - ¡Contesta! ¿Dónde demonios estás? – su mano izquierda se cerró en un puño, su mandíbula se tensó – Soy un imbécil, te dejé ir. Ya no soy como era antes, por favor… ¿Dónde estás? – tomó profundamente aire – Nadie de tu familia me dice donde estás, pero quiero verte – alivió el agarre de su mano y bajó el tono de su voz – Déjame verte aunque sea una vez…

Miró el retrato de ella sobre la mesa de luz, esperaba poder verla así otra vez.

-Sé que no subiste a ese avión, que no fuiste – despeinó frenéticamente sus cabellos azabaches – Déjame decirte en persona que realmente tú… eres mi único amor.

Sólo silencio había a través de la línea. Ningún "S-sasuke", nada más que silencio…

-Seguiré buscándote, ¿sabes? – dijo a la fotografía – Seguiré – tras un respiro profundo colgó la llamada y se levantó de la cama. Se encaminó hacia la puerta de su departamento y la abrió, pero antes de salir a través de ésta miró el espejo que estaba a un lado. Su aspecto desaliñado hacía que no se reconociese él mismo. Pero no importaba eso ahora, no tenía tiempo que perder en arreglarse cuando andaba a la búsqueda de su chica.

Cuando salió, se subió a su coche y condujo durante diez minutos, en dirección a la gran mansión donde Hinata se había criado, antes de mudarse a un lugar propio. Allí le darían su ubicación, esta vez lo harían.

Llegó a su destino, la imponente arquitectura se erguía ante él. Parecía no haber movimiento alguno, pero no era así, él sabía que estaban dentro. Se bajó del vehículo y dirigió hacia la puerta, donde hizo sonar el timbre dos veces.

Silencio, nadie atendía…

Volvió a hacerlo nuevamente, la misma respuesta…

De seguro lo habían visto llegar, y por eso no irían a atenderlo.

¡Maldición! Sólo quería saber la dirección de ella.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su coche, no importaba cuantas veces le evitaran, él regresaría.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta del conductor y se sentó, y aunque le resultase extraño, no se alteró con la presencia que ocupaba el asiento al lado suyo.

-Conduce – le ordenó su acompañante.

No le gustaba seguir órdenes, y mucho menos de una mujer, pero seguramente sería la única que le ayudaría.

A su lado, estaba la hermana de ella. Una muchacha de cabellos morenos, tez blanca y los mismos ojos, ese mismo color.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó arrancando el motor y comenzando el viaje.

-No la llames más a su departamento – contestó ignorando su pregunta – Dentro de unas horas desconectarán su teléfono.

-No lo hagan – dijo entre dientes. Sus manos aferraron fuertemente el volante, se sentía enojado por lo que aquella morena le había dicho. – No tienen derecho, es su teléfono.

-Ya déjala en paz, Sasuke. Por favor – rogó con voz triste ella. Sus manos tomaron nerviosamente el doblez de su negro vestido. Su vista, dirigida al suelo, mostraba difícilmente el estado de ánimo de la joven.

-Sólo quiero verla – contestó mirando aún al frente – Al menos una vez…–

-Detén el coche – ordenó en respuesta a su frase. El joven de cabellos azabaches obedeció, a mala gana, pero aún así lo hizo. Disminuyó la velocidad y aparcó a un lado de la calle. La chica abrió la pequeña cartera negra que llevaba en su regazo y rebuscó dentro, hasta que sacó un pequeño papel y una lapicera, con los cuales comenzó a escribir. Al terminar, guardó lo que usó y le tendió el papel al Uchiha, quien lo tomó y observó que decía. – Sólo una vez, Uchiha – le miró fijamente observar con aquellos ojos oscuros lo escrito – Es la ubicación exacta.

-Gracias, Hanabi.

-Es raro oírte agradeciendo – dijo ella abriendo la puerta para salir – Haz cambiado. – una vez fuera, cerró la puerta y lo miró a través del vidrio de la ventana – Sólo una vez.

-Lo haré – contestó en voz baja, difícilmente para la chica de oír. Dejó de observar la dirección y la guardó en su bolsillo para volver a conducir, sin despedirse de la muchacha que había quedado en la vereda, viendo el coche marchar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había estado mirándola fijamente durante aproximadamente una hora desde cierta distancia. Ella no debía de saber que estaba allí…

Después de tanto buscarla, la había encontrado. Al fin había podido contactarla, y todo gracias a su hermana, que decidió darle la dirección de donde ella se encontraba actualmente.

Miró el cielo, las nubes grises lo cubrían completamente, de seguro llovería en unas horas, si no eran minutos. Volvió la vista hacia ella, iría a verla, a hablarle. Y esta vez le escucharía.

Salió de donde se encontraba, del asiento de su coche. Al cerrar la puerta se vio reflejado en el vidrio de ésta, su aspecto había mejorado luego de ir a su casa a tomarse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Miró en dirección a ella, y se encaminó.

Estaba a un lado de un árbol, allí, pasiva, tranquila. Descansando.

Dio un último paso y se encontró frente a ella, quien estaba en el suelo. Se puso en puntillas de pies al agacharse, y estiró la mano para tocarle, pero se detuvo antes del contacto, no tenía derecho a acariciarle.

Bajó la mano y con la otra se refregó los ojos, los cuales le dolían, al igual que su pecho oprimido. Respiró profundamente y la miró nuevamente, ella lo miraba fijo.

"_-Uchiha-san es un tonto."_

Recordó aquella frase con la que se conocieron, lo que le hizo formar una triste sonrisa, la cual se vio acompañada por inexplicables lágrimas. Él nunca lloraba, esta era la primera vez…

-Perdóname, Hinata.

Espero su respuesta, pero no llegó, como solía pasar cuando la llamaba a su teléfono y sólo hablaba con el contestador.

-Te ruego me perdones – más silencio.

Bajó la vista, estaba agachado sobre tierra removida, allí debajo estaría ella, reposando serena. Alzó nuevamente el rostro y volvió a verla, la inscripción que decía la gran y refinada lápida.

Hace apenas una semana y media que había sido puesta ahí, sobre la tumba donde ahora ella reposaba tras su ceremonia a la que le fue prohibido a él presenciar.

-Yo…– una lágrima cayó sobre la tierra – Maldición, ¿Cómo detengo esto? – se preguntó limpiando los rastros del recorrido de las gotas saladas.

"_-No la busques más, no la encontrarás, Uchiha._" La voz del primo de ella le vino a su mente como si estuviera reviviendo ese mismo momento. _"-Ya nadie la verá."_

_"-¿Qué ha sucedido?"_

"_-Un accidente. Por no querer verte más, su coche chocó al ir rápido."_

Otra vez revivía aquellas palabras, si tan solo fueran puras mentiras. Pero no lo eran, las pruebas de su veracidad estaban frente a sus ojos. Sus ojos oscuros leían aquel nombre en esa lápida.

-Lo siento – le dijo acariciando su nombre grabado sobre la piedra – De verdad, lo siento, Hinata. –Tomó un profundo respiro y se levantó, sin dejar de observarla. – Dije que sólo te vería una vez, debo cumplir aquello.

La observó fijamente otros minutos, o tal vez una hora, no supo especificar exactamente el tiempo en que su mirada no se apartaba de ella. En eso, se oyó un trueno, y seguidamente gotas de lluvia le comenzaron a mojar. Miró el cielo, estaba más gris que cuando había arribado.

Debía irse, se estaba haciendo tarde y de seguro las puertas del cementerio cerrarían prontamente.

-Aún te amo – le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse del lugar. Al llegar a su vehículo, se sentó y abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. El espejo del retrovisor mostraba como volvía a ser aquel desaliñado sujeto, despreciable, desgraciado _tonto_.

Dirigió una última mirada hacia ella y sonrió, tristemente pero lo hizo.

-Dije que te vería una vez, pero ya me conoces – volvió la vista al frente y puso en marcha el motor – Pero ya sabes, una persona no cambia fácilmente – se desató el cinturón de seguridad que previamente había sujeto y comenzó su camino. – Y como sabes, no soy de cumplir promesas. – su sonrisa ya no denotaba tristeza, al contrario, mostraba algo de orgullo.

El coche, que había empezado a andar a una velocidad de 80 k/h, ya no avanzaba así, el velocímetro aumentaba cada vez más.

"_Sasuke, eres un tonto." _

La voz de Hinata se oyó en su oído, como si estuviera viajando a su lado.

"_No lo hagas, Sasuke." _

La sonrisa del moreno no dejó su rostro, ni siquiera cuando entró a la carretera y vio venir directamente a él un par de luces, acompañadas de fuertes bocinazos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Fin.


End file.
